Precious
by jennywinger
Summary: Olivia is saved from her mother, and adopted by really rich people. She grows up very spoiled and very different. When she, Alex and some poor girl go on a skiingtrip they all fall in love with men they meet there. It isn't until a hostage taking that they realize these men are more then they claim to be.


Serena made a mistake when Olivia was a baby, dropping her on the street after drinking vodka the entire night. Cops arrest her and Olivia is placed in a foster family. They go broke and decide to give her up for adoption. Olivia is adopted by a really wealthy family and gets everything she wants, gets called "their little princess" every day, and only hangs out with the richest kids in New York. She's a trust fund baby, so she doesn't have to worry about her future. All of this makes her, of course, really spoiled. At age 20, she and her friend, alexandra (whom she has known for life) and alexandra's friend Casey, though they're not fond of her because she's rather poor and waits tables, go on a skiingtrip together. At their hotel they meet some of new york finest (Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cassidy, Don, Chester). At first they think the men are rich: they stay at a luxurious hotel, drinking expensive champagne and wearing fancy clothes. It's not until men in suits take Olivia, Alex, Casey and Elliot, Munch, Fin, Cassidy, Don, and Chester hostage, when they realize that their new friends are actually cops undercover.

The three girls were laughing in the back seat of Alex's father's limousine.

'Oh shut up, Olivia, what would you know?' Alex teased while throwing a cookie at her.

'For your information, I know quit a lot actually!' She cried right back at her friend.

'You haven't ever, not once, had a real boyfriend, you're telling me that you know what Trevor thinks?'

'Trevor never thinks!' They all laughed. Casey was a little quiet, but that was imaginable. She didn't really understand the benefits of being rich, besides not having to work as a waitress. She also knew that both her friends were raised in an unloving home, but still had everything they wanted, while she had a family. So she felt sorry for her friends, just as much as she was jealous. Maybe more sorry, because she would get to do this later on in her life, while Olivia and Alex would never be surprised again. She was pulled back from thinking by Alex.

'So, Case, you don't have a little guy friend back home, right?'

'No. Not really.'

'There's something she is not telling us!' Olivia cried. 'You have a crush or whatever?'

'Well...'

'See! See, I told you! Who is it?'

'Ok, so there is this nice guy.' She smirked. 'And I really like him.'

'Spill! What's his name?' Alex was curious too.

'Dean.'

'Ugh, already sounds like a dickhead.' Olivia quipped while poring herself a drink.

'That's not nice, Olivia. Your last love affair, what was it? Malcolm?'

'Oh shut up!' She grabbed a remote and dropped the window that separated them from the driver. 'So, chauffeur, are we almost there?'

* * *

'OH MY GOSH!' Casey exclaimed. The rooms were paid for by Olivia's father, Alex's dad paid for the rest. For them it was barely anything to nothing. But casey, who had so many brothers and sisters, never had a room for herself before. Let alone one this big and beautiful. She threw her suitcase (old, used and ugly) on the floor and ran to the window. Olivia and Alex giggled.

'Look you guys! Snow!' Casey cried. She knew that snow would make for good skiing conditions. 'This will make tomorrow awesome!'

'Case, you have skied before. Right?' Alex hadn't given it a second thought. Olivia and she went to vermont almost twice a year since they could remember.

'Well, not really.' She was still looking outside. 'Closest I've gotten to skiing is the annual snowball-fight of our building.' It was also the closest thing to going away, what they never did too, but they didn't need to know that.

'Oh dear. Hope the ski instructor is hot!' Olivia said.

'She can't, she's in a relationship with Dean. Oh wait...' Alex teased. 'She's in it by herself.' Casey threw a decorative pillow at her face. 'Shut up.'

'Let's go sign up for ski lessons.'

'But that costs a lot of money I don't have. And you don't need any lessons.'

'No, but I desperately need a teacher. I guess me and Liv will fake it.'

'Let's unpack before we go downstairs, ok?' Olivia asked. She threw her black Louis Vuitton suitcase on the bed. 'Which room do you want? I like the white one.'

'Fine with me. I'll take flowers.' Alex shrugged and walked back to the hallway.

'That leaves you with the black, sparkly and curly wallpaper. You want it, or another one?' Olivia asked without looking up.

'No, it's so pretty! Thank you. See you in, what, 10 minutes?'

'Naw, I want to take a shower too. Give it an hour, maybe 2.' Olivia shrugged. Casey got the feeling, a feeling she has had before, that Olivia didn't like her.

* * *

As they walked downstairs, Casey noticed that she looked out of place. Alex was wearing white pants with an oversized pink sweater, probably an expensive brand. She was wearing white Uggs. Olivia walked around in a black pair of jeans, with a beige sweater that had some gold writing on it. She too was wearing Uggs, but hers were brown. Casey was wearing just an old pair of jeans with a t-shirt of some band from the 80's. And old sneakers, which would live to see the end of these holidays.

'Ah, miss Cabot. How lovely to see you again!' The hotel manager cried. 'And who is this beautiful lady?'

'Casey Novak. How do you do.' She said. The man looked at her, noticing her old clothes. He gave her a disapproving look but said: 'Fine, my lady, fine.' Then he turned to Olivia.

'And this is...?' He was much more approving of Olivia.

'Olivia Benson.' She smiled. But her smile was fake. 'We'd like to get some skiing lessons.'

'All three of you?'

'Yes.'

'But, if you won't mind me saying, Miss Cabot is a very experienced skier.'

'I am too, but we don't want to leave our friend alone. So we'll all join thank you.' She didn't even look at him. For him it was the final hint that Olivia was rich too, from a good family. But that Casey wasn't. All good family girls know how to ski.

'Of course. Private lessons?'

'Yeah.' Alex sighed. 'Let's get some food, I'm starving!' They walked to the restaurant, arm in arm, laughing.

* * *

'Lexi, that guy is staring at you again.' Olivia whispered.

'The cute one?'

'No, the other one.' She said. Alex looked up at the group of men. They were the only girls in this place that weren't old or taken, so they looked even more attractive then usual. Of the six men at the table, four of them were clearly staring at them. Two at Olivia, one at her and one at casey. The two older guys looked too, but they could be like their fathers so they weren't interested.

'Looks like you get two, sweetheart.' Alex smirked.

'I like the one in the Armani suit.' She quipped. It was a girls vacation, but she wouldn't mind hooking up on the side.

'Oh yeah, he's cute! No I'll take the one that's also staring at you. I think it's Ralph Lauren, but I can't be sure.'

'Yeah, that's SO RL's last spring collection. Dad had a magazine, he bought one.'

'No way, they aren't even out yet. How'd he manage that?'

'He paid like fifty. I dunno. Around fifty, I'm sure.' Olivia said. Casey thought that fifty bucks for a suit was cheap. But then again, she didn't really know anything about suits. So maybe fifty was expensive.

'Well, you can't get it any cheaper. Speaking about cheap, you will never guess what I saw that slut from high school, Kathy Malone, with!'

'Omg, What?'

'A fake Prada bag.'

'No way, she didn't!' Olivia's eyes got big. 'A fake Prada? I mean, how low can you go?'

'I know, right?' Alex smirked. They hadn't realized one of the men had walked towards them and was now standing next to their table. He gave Olivia quit a fright. He apologized immediately.

'OH!' She cried. She placed her hand on her chest and exhaled. 'Don't ever do that to me again!'

'I'm so sorry, again. I am john, and my friends over there would really like to meat you, but they're big pussy's so..'

Alex laughed, Olivia too and Casey joined them.

'Why don't we enjoy dinner together?' Alex proposed. The men eagerly accepted and they moved to a bigger table.

'I'm Olivia Benson, and these two blondes are Alexandra Cabot and Casey, euhm... Casey Novak.' She smiled.

'Well I'm John, this is Don, our employer. That dickhead over there is Elliot.' Elliot contradicted with a loud: "Hey!" John didn't mind him and continued. 'That rookie over there is Brian, with his buddy Chester. And this is my partner, Fin. They all smiled and introduced themselves. By the time breakfast came they were all a little tipsy. Elliot remained a gentleman, but it wasn't long before Chester had ran his hands all over Alex and Fin made his intentions clear to Casey. When their phone rang Elliot and John had to leave.

Alex and Chester were the first to leave.

* * *

'I have a boyfriend back home.' She said.

'Does he need to know?' Chester asked while moving his hands from her waist to her hips. He put his lips next to her ear. 'It's just a meaningless fuck.'

Alex smirked. 'No. And it is.'

'No strings attached.'

'No strings attached.' She agreed.

They kissed. Then she turned to the door and opened it using her card. They stumbled in.

'You did bring protection right?'

'No.'

'Ok.'

* * *

Next were Casey and Fin. He was very polite, considering the intoxicated state he's in.

'So.' Casey started. 'This is my stop.'

'Is it?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you gonna invite me in?'

'I don't know.' Casey was afraid to the consequences of that action. She wanted to wait until marriage. But she liked him. And if she didn't she knew Alex would make fun of her. Just like she did before, when she was kissed by a popular guy in law school and didn't want to go home with him after the dance. Alex still reminded her of her first and only kiss every day. Maybe, if she'd do it, Olivia would like her a little more. Maybe then she would think she was part of the group. She really really wanted to be. So, when Fin leaned in foreword, to kiss her, she let him. It truly felt weird.

'Fin..' She started after they moved apart. 'I'm a virgin.'

'That's ok, baby. I'll be very gentle.' He smiled and kissed her again. 'Let's crack open a bottle of champagne, to celebrate a special night.' He suggested.

Casey trusted him. He was years older then she was. He knew what he was doing. He liked her and she liked him. She just hoped she wouldn't regret it tomorrow. Little did she know. She didn't know anything about sex. Hell, she wasn't even on the pill.

* * *

Olivia was the last to leave. She stayed with Don and Brian for another hour and was really drunk by now. Brian was drunk as well, but Don could take his liquor better, so he could still do things consciously. They decided to go to bed, and walk Olivia back first. Once they got to her door Brian leaned in for a really uncomfortable kiss. A very blunt, gross and slimy kiss. She pushed him away, but he pushed her to the door, not realizing that his employer was standing right behind him. Don pulled Brian off her and threw him down the hallway. Drunk as he was, Brian fell.

'Go to your room, Brian.' He said, fiercely. Brian got up and stumbled away.

'Thanks.' Olivia said. 'Wanna come in for a drink?' She opened her door and walked inside.

'Better if I don't.' He tried to be polite. But this was a beautiful girl, who wasn't underage, he thought. She had been nice the entire evening. It was hard to say no to that, though he realized that maybe she belonged with Elliot. But he was a little to drunk to think and care about that. He only saw a hot girl, who was already tugging at her clothes.

'Your loss, I've got some really good scotch.' She shrugged, pulling her sweater over her head and walked in. He smiled and followed her into her room.

* * *

The alarm on their phones went off. Three men, who just got lucky, realized they had to leave their new ladyfriends behind and go to work. However, not everyone was as satisfied.

'Oh my god.' Don whispered. He looked at the barely legal girl, half naked, only wearing a black thong, laying on her belly with her head in her pillow. The sheets were tangled between her legs and on them a used rubber laid proudly. He got up. When he slipped off the bed she lifted her head looking at him with her still asleep eyes. Half open half closed, then she let her head fall into the pillow again. Thinking that she fell asleep he quickly dressed himself.

'How old are you?' She asked.

'Nearly 40.' He lied. He was 42, but she didn't need to know that. 'How old are you?' Please be legal, please be legal, please be legal! He prayed.

'20, Almost 21.' She replied. Oh thank god. 'We fucked?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh.' She fell back onto her pillow again. 'Did we drink all the scotch?'

She didn't drink much, only a sip or two. She was already drunk of her ass, he didn't want her to get any worse. He drank the entire bottle. 'Pretty much.'

'Oh.' She moaned. 'Be a gentleman and get me some aspirin. It's in the top drawer of my bathroom cabinet.' He got her two, and a glass of water.

'I have to go.'

'Please do.' She sat up. He looked at her. 'What?'

'You're naked.'

'So?' She swallowed the pills and drank the water. 'I'm gonna sleep for a while. Bye.' She lied back down.

In the other room things didn't go that swell. Casey did regret the night. She was crying, throwing things at Fin, who was trying to put on his clothes. She felt so stupid. Why on earth did she do it? Hell, she didn't even remember it. The most beautiful experience of her life: gone. She blamed Fin and she blamed Olivia, she blamed the whole fucking resort.

Chester however was a lot happier. He slept with someone his own age, who was pretty and rich. He said goodbye, to which she replied that they'd probably be hooking up their entire vacation, so it wasn't really a goodbye. Chester left a happy man. Fin left a sore man. But Don, he left most embarrassed of all. Elliot had told him that he liked Olivia, who also told him that she liked Elliot. And he slept with her, he used her when she was drunk and vulnerable. He should be arrested for rape. He had two big problems. First of all, did he need to tell Elliot. He decided that he did. And the second problem, major problem, he only had one condom with him. The one he had since he was 25 or so. That thing wasn't useful at all.

**So? You like? I wanted to go with something else. I haven't read a story with Olivia and Cragen, probably because everyone sees him as a father type. Don't worry, so do I. But I wanted to see what would happen if. Should I continue? I probably will, because I want to finish it, but if y'all hate it, what's the point?**


End file.
